


Beautifully Tragic

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [16]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF, British Comedian RPF
Genre: Better Than I Know Myself, Burns, Fire, Love, M/M, Other, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The frustrated, heart broken, angry, crazed scream that sounds from the apartment goes ignored by the neighbours who frequently hear David or Jimmy going a little insane, they chalk it down to the life of a comedian, if only they had done something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautifully Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this is from the song and the video clip for Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert which can be found http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lg31XQR22zg&feature=player_embedded 

_"Jimmy, wait, Jimmy please..."_

The frustrated, heart broken, angry, crazed scream that sounds from the apartment goes ignored by the neighbours who frequently hear David or Jimmy going a little insane, they chalk it down to the life of a comedian, if only they had done something. 

_"You know what? Fuck you, David,_ fuck _you. I don't even want to see your face ever again."_

David throws the corner table across the room, the vase that had sat upon it already lay shattered on the floor. The roses that had sat in water within the vase, were thrown out the window. David looks at the picture on the wall, it's of Jimmy and him, they're smiling, they're happy and Jimmy looks so relieved, tucked safe with David's arms wrapped around him. Not anymore. The picture comes crashing to the floor, the frame snapping and the glass breaking. 

_"Like you give a shit what I think of you, Jimmy, like you even care about what I have to say. You're self absorbed, stay that fucking way."_

David sinks to his knees on the couch, a bottle of vodka in his hands, he eyes the glass on the glass coffee table, deciding better of it, he brings his leg up and slams it down, smashing through the table, ignoring how his leg is cut open. He takes a swig from the bottle before getting to his feet. After taking another couple of swigs he throws the bottle on the ground, the glass shattering and the alcohol spilling across the floor. 

_"Why do you have to insult me all the freaking time, David? You know I have feelings, you know I'm not actually as cold as I make out I am and damn you for ignoring that."_

David takes a few deep breaths in, spinning around on his feet, his hands running through his hair, his mind screaming. He couldn't do this, couldn't handle this... it was too much. He kicked a random chair across the room and he screamed again, hands clawing at his face. 

_"I was just joking around, Jimmy. Fuck. Learn to take a joke, you certainly know how to fucking make them."_

David sighs as he sinks onto the couch again, this time with a lighter in his hand. He flicks the lighter open and runs his fingers through the flame, an absent look on his face. He can't even feel the heat on his fingers, can't even feel the way they're already burning. He's numb. 

_"What the hell was that all about David? Why the hell did you do that? What the hell were you even...? what did I do to deserve that?"_

David slowly gets to his feet, the lighter in his hands, he blinks, staring at the alcohol soaked wooden floor. He gives the smallest smile as he drops the still lit lighter onto the floor, catching the alcohol alight. He grins as the flames start to spread. 

_"Jimmy, wait, Jimmy please..."_

Jimmy sitting on the bonnet of his car, on a cliff edge overlooking the sea when his phone rings. 

"Jimmy Carr? This is Doctor Adrian Falks of the Royal London Hospital, we have Mr David Walliams in the Burn Wound Intensive Care Unit... you're listed as his emergency contact..."

Jimmy's heart shatters in time with the wave that crashes against the shore. The beach is beautiful at midnight, beautifully tragic.


	2. Tragically Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ohhh so tragically beautifull..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... yeah whatevers... :D

_"Jimmy, wait, Jimmy please..."_

Jimmy drives, he doesn't know where he's driving, he's just driving there and that's good enough for him. It's good enough for the emotions that are bleeding out of him the further he gets from the apartment he shares with David. The further he gets from David. 

_"You know what, David,_ fuck _you. I don't even want to see your face ever again."_

Jimmy drives, fighting the urge to crash, fighting the urge to run his car off the road, but he doesn't do that because David's voice in his mind reminds him that if he ends up dead, he can never see David again and contrary to the last thing he said to David, he _does_ want to see him again. 

_"Like you give a shit what I think of you, Jimmy, like you even care about what I have to say. You're self absorbed, stay that fucking way."_

Jimmy pulls over on the clifside, he rests his head on the staring wheel, his hands coming up to run through his hair. He takes deep calming breaths and tries to gain control of his screaming head with all his thoughts tumbling and stumbling over each other. How did things turn out like this?

 _"Why do you have to insult me all the freaking time, David? You know I have feelings, you know I'm not actually as cold as I make out I am and damn you for ignoring that."_

Jimmy forces himself to get out of the car, he's sluggish and unwilling to move but he manages to get out, he leans against the car, his breathing heavy in the cool night air. His thoughts all scrambled and jumbled and incoherent, he doesn't even know where he is or really, why he came here, all he knows is he's here, that's all that matters. He jumps up onto the bonnet of his car and smiles as he looks out over the ocean, calming him down. Until he gets the call...

_"I was just joking around, Jimmy. Fuck. Learn to take a joke, you certainly know how to fucking make them."_

He jumps back into his car and starts driving, he's driving like a maniac, all he can think about is that he _must_ get to the hospital. He has to get to David, has to make sure that David is alright. He needs to know that David's going to be fine.

_"What the hell was that all about David? Why the hell did you do that? What the hell were you even...? what did I do to deserve that?"_

By the time he sees the other car, driver also driving far too fast, it is too late and they're colliding, skidding across the road amidst the sounds of glass shattering, pain-filled screaming, tires screeching, and then they're still. Jimmy's car lies flipped on the road, Jimmy lying knocked out and still, stuck in his seat by his seatbelt, his airbag activated, not that it saved him much. The other driver's car lies right side up and smashed, the driver sits, face resting on the air bag, unconscious, bleeding. Both cars are smoking, both destroyed, both drivers knocked out, bleeding, injured, _dying._

_"Jimmy, wait, Jimmy please..."_

The call comes in to the Royal London Hospital 30 minutes later, by a 45 year old man who had been driving home from his night shift at work and had been forced to pull over when he'd discovered the cars blocking his path. The ambulances are sent out and the Doctors start preparing. It's just another night for them. Dr. Adrian, looks at the circumstances the next day and as he thinks about it, David and Jimmy argued, they both came so close to death and now they're recovering side by side, Adrian thinks it's ironic and ohhh so tragically beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. yeah... This is the last part. Carrnage! Grr making me stay up just to write this for you, grr...

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... yeah.


End file.
